


Best Ever!

by StillWaters



Series: Glimpses [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWaters/pseuds/StillWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would Valentine's Day go as planned?  Things rarely do for those associated with the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Ever!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd post some of my shorter, one shots here. They aren't necessarily related, but could be if you like, I suppose. This one, obviously, was written for Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day

There was a quick flash, the sound of another explosion splitting the air. The concussion threw her to the ground. She looked up, noting another building turned into a smoking pile of ruins, but no other motion. No signs of life.

Most likely, just another explosive device left behind on a timed detonator. Who knows how many more there might be out there? They'd be cleaning up here for weeks.

Fortunately, it was all property damage.

The authorities had ordered an immediate evacuation of the area when the alien ship had landed, and, surprisingly, the locals had complied quickly. Maybe the memory of the last battle was still strong enough to convince even the die hards that it was in their best interest to seek lodging elsewhere. It had certainly made things easier on the defenders.

She shook her head, sending dust and small bits of debris flying. She felt stinging and moisture on her cheek. Lifting a hand, she touched the spot gently. It was wet and sticky. Bleeding, but not too deep.

Lowering her hand, she studied her fingertips in the dim light of a nearby streetlight.

Red.

Just like the 12 dozen roses that had filled her room this morning.

Just like the dress hanging in her closet. The dress she had bought especially for their date tonight.

She glanced at her watch.

For their date last night.

A date that wouldn't be happening.

Why did the aliens have to choose today of all days for their attack?

Valentine's Day had always been just another day for her. February 14th. The day before the stores marked down all that scrumptious chocolate. The day between the 13th and the 15th. Nothing special.

This year was going to be different, though. She was almost embarrassed at how easily she had slipped into all the cliches.

Fancy dinner. Roses. Champagne.

It was their first Valentine's Day together as a couple. In the same place at the same time. The first time they could actually do something together to celebrate. The first Valentine's Day as a part of a 'we' instead of just a 'me'.

She had actually been looking forward to it.

She looked around again. The word was that the invaders had pretty much all been captured or were surrounded in another area, but she wasn't going to let her guard down. That was a good way to end up seriously injured. Or dead.

And there were still the explosives they had left behind.

A very small noise caught her attention and she turned, making herself small as she squinted into the darkness.

A voice softly called her name.

His voice.

With a sigh of relief, she waved and he quickly moved to her side, sitting next to her. He looked her over, his eyes drinking in the sight of her. He frowned when he saw the blood in her cheek, lifting a finger to gently wipe it away.

"You're hurt."

"Just a scratch," she replied. "I don't think it will even leave a scar."

He smiled at her. "You'd still be beautiful, even if it did."

Returning the smile, she leaned over to kiss him lightly, then rested her head on his chest. His arms went around her.

"Sorry," he mumbled into her hair.

"For what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Battling alien invaders is hardly the way I planned to spend Valentine's Day with you," he answered.

"But we were together, right?" He nodded. "Battling those alien invaders side by side?"

"Yes, we were."

She kissed him again. "Best Valentine's Day ever!" she grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth on who I wanted this to be about and finally decided to leave it ambiguous and let you fill in whichever characters you'd like. I'd be interested to know who you cast in the lead roles.


End file.
